Le fils de Voldemort
by saya59410
Summary: Et si Voldemort avait pris Harry et l'avait elever comme son fils? Les Potters, Poudlard et Dumbeldore n'ont qu'a bien se tenir... HP/LV relation pere/fils
1. Chapter 1

Chap1 : Une soirée Godric's Hollow :Manoir des Potters

Harry et Godric dormaient dans leurs berceaux respectifs : Harry a droite de la porte et Godric a gauche, leur chambre, peinte en rouge et or étaient remplie de jouets et peluches. Godric en avait une en forme d'hippogriffe , ce qui avait ravi James et Lily :étant eux même des Griffondors, ils adoraient les hippogriffes, symbole de leur Maison a Harry lui avait un doudou vert émeraude offert par Pétunia Dursley. James avait piqué une crise en le voyant, criant a qui voulait le savoir que Pétunia aurait fait une vicieuse Serpentarde et c'est une Lily en furie qui avait calmé James en lui hurlant que ses yeux a elle étaient VERT !

Harry pu garder le doudou et il ne s 'en séparait jamais.

Ce soir là, les deux Potters se préparaient pour aller chez leurs voisins dont le fils fêtait son septième anniversaire.

« _Heureusement que le parrain de Godric a accepté de venir garder ces deux petits monstres ,dit Lily, C'est vraiment quelqu'un de confiance ! C'est peut être pour cela que Sirius nous a conseillé de le prendre comme Gardien du Secret !

_Evidement !Comment veux tu que Peter nous dénonce !C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis !,répondit James, en plus Godric l 'adore !

_Peut être mais lui au moins j'espère qu'il ne transformera pas mes bébés en Maraudeurs ! »

James ricana et ensemble ils quittèrent le domicile.

Godric's Hollow, devant le Manoir Potter

Un peu plus loin, Peter Pettigrow accompagné d'une personne encapuchonnée pénétra dans le Manoir et guida son compagnon au premier étage. Peter transplana sur ordre de son Maître et l'homme baissa sa capuche, laissant apparaître des cheveux noirs et des yeux pourpres. Il pénétra dans la chambre d'enfant et retint un rictus mauvais :Il détestait le rouge et or !

Il se pencha sur le berceau de Godric et l'examina un instant. Ce dernier sentant le danger hurla a la mort, réveillant son frère qui se demanda se qu'il se passait.

Voldemort car oui c'est bien lui qui se tenait là ,lança le sort de mort sur Godric mais la magie de Harry fut plus rapide et protégea son frère en ne laissant qu'une petite cicatrice sur son front. Une partie des pouvoir du Lord Noir fusionnèrent avec Harry, le mage noir se tourna lentement pour découvrir un bébé aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux yeux verts Serpentard tenant un doudou de même couleur. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut la puissante aura magique de couleur verte et argent qui entourait le garçon. Un sourire mauvais naquit sur son visage.

« _Eh bien ! Que vois-je ? Un Potter avec une aura verte j'aurais tout vu ! ,dit-il, Tiens ça me donne une idée pour faire basculer le tournant de la guerre ! Mon petit je vais t'emmener !Ton aura est très puissante a ce que je vois ! »

__Je vais l'élever comme mon fils….Moi qui voulait une famille je suis servi !_

Il prit le bébé et sortant du Manoir Potter il fit venir son balai et enveloppant soigneusement l'enfant il s'envola vers son Manoir.

_Manoir Riddle, Propriété de Tom Marvolo Riddle :_

En arrivant, Tom appela un de ses Elfes de maison :

« _Rikki !

_ Oui Maître ! Que puis-je pour Votre Grandeur ?

_Prépare une chambre d'enfant aux couleurs de Sepentard !,lui ordonna Tom

_C'est pour Monsieur Draco ?

_Non c'est pour mon fils ici présent !Je vais l'adopter !

_Bien Maître »

L'Elfe disparut dans un POP sonore et Tom s'assit, tenant toujours l'enfant contre lui. Il appela Bellatrix Lestrange et lui ordonna de donner a manger a son fils.

Elle s'exécuta de bonne grâce et Tom observa minutieusement tout ses gestes, ainsi il pourrait donner a manger a son fils quand ce dernier aurait faim. Il l'observa jeter un sort qu'il écrivit sur un parchemin, ce sort lui permettrait de changer les couches de son fils de loin. Bellatrix salua son Maître qui lui donna l'autorisation de venir voir son fils la nomma Marraine de Harry. Elle le remercia chaleureusement et transplana. Puis Tom prit son fils dans ses bras et effectua le rituel d'adoption magique, ainsi Harry était son fils, il le nomma Harry Tom Riddle.

Rikki réapparut devant son Maître et lui annonça que son ordre avait été effectué a la lettre. Tom monta a l 'étage et poussa une porte portant le nom de son fils, il fut très satisfait : les mur étaient peint en vert avec des serpents argentés, des peluches en forme de serpents de couleur vert émeraude, un lit d'enfant avec des draps argents et un petit pyjamas en soie vert émeraude. Pointant sa baguette sur son fils il marmonna une formule dissimulant son existence jusqu'à ses dix ans, ainsi son fils et lui n'aurait pas de problème avec le reste du monde sorcier puis il envoya une lettre a Poudlard et au Ministère de le Magie pour faire connaître son intention d'arrêter la guerre. Il reçut une lette pleine de méfiance lui disant de rendre le fils Potter a ses parents mais il refusa.

_Poudlard, bureau de Dumbeldore, Tapisserie des familles :_

Dumbeldore fixait la tapisserie de la famille Potter septique, le lien de Harry James Potter avait noirci signifiant la mort, le reniement ou l'adoption de l'enfant.. Il avait reçut une lettre de Tom :

_**Dumbeldore,**_

_**Je vous écrit pour vous annoncer mon intention de stopper cette stupide guerre que vous avez commencer,**_

_**J'ai d'autre préoccupation en ce moment comme m'occuper du fils Potter que je viens d'adopter magiquement.**_

_**Bien entendu il fera sa scolarité a Poudlard, mais me vous inquiétez pas je ferait son éducation magique et sorcière **_

_**En entier et n'essayer pas de nous retrouver vous ne réussiriez pas.**_

_**A dans 9 ans pour sa rentrée. Cordialement , Tom.**_

Dumbeldore appela la famille Potter et leur montra la lettre, Lily s'effondra et hurla de douleur :

« _NON !PAS HARRY RENDEZ LE RENDEZ LE NOUS ! »

James calma sa femme avec beaucoup de mal et il lut lui même puis il blêmit et rassura Lily ils pourrait voir Harry a la rentrée dans 9 ans mais il demanda a Dumbeldore de répondre a Tom en lui demandant de leur rendre leur fils, ce que fit Dumbeldore puis il la tendit a James pour qu'il puisse la lire :

_**Tom,**_

_**Nous sommes heureux que tu ne souhaite plus te battre mais rend a Lily et a James leur fils !**_

_**Ils ne t'on rien fait de mal et je doute que tu puisse t'occuper d'un enfant aussi jeune**_

_**En l'attente d'une bonne réponse pour eux, Dumbeldore**_

Ils regardèrent l'oiseau s'éloigner et attendirent. Une demi heure ,qui leur parut une semaine, plus tard l'oiseau revint avec une réponse :

_**Dumbeldore,**_

_**Ce que tu me demande est impossible. Harry est mon fils maintenant et pour rien au monde je me m 'en séparerait.**_

_**Il est maintenant mon rayon de soleil et il a une Marraine que tu connais bien puisse qu'il s'agit de Bellatrix Lestrange.**_

_**Je lui parlerait de ses vrais parents et je me doute qu'ils seront professeurs a Poudlard donc ils pourront correspondre **_

_**Avec lui pendant les vacances scolaires si Harry le veut. A dans 9 ans, bonjour a James et Lily , Tom**_

James et Lily lurent la lettre et acquiestèrent a la décision de Tom sachant qu'il ne répondrait plus.

_Manoir Riddle, Chambre de Tom :_

Tom étudia tard restant dans sa chambre pour pouvoir etre la si Harry pleurait ou tombait. Mais après plusieurs heure, n'entendant pas son fils du tout il entra dans la chambre d'enfants. Ils trouva Harry en train de jouer avec ses peluche au lieu de dormir. En l'entendant entrer Harry tourna sa petit bouille vers Voldemort et le regarda avec des yeux remplit de malice. Tom resta scotché puis se reprenant il demanda avec douceur (heu…Tom c'est toi ?) :

« _Harry ! Eh bien bonhomme ! Que fais-tu hors de ton lit ?

_P'pa !P'pa ! répondit Harry en tendant ses petit bras vers son papa »

Tom hésita puis prit son fils dans ses bras et l'emmena manger :Bibi pour Ryry et tarte pour Papa. Puis ils prirent un bain ou, Tom se prit de l'eau et du savon dans la tronche.( un point pour Harry un !). Ensuite ils dormirent, La routine s'installa et Harry grandit faisant la fierté de son père.

Quand Harry eut 5 ans, Tom commença a l ' entraîner : Méditation ,Sortilèges de Base ( Wingardium Léviosa, Alohomara ,Finite Incantatem etc...),potion de base, vol sur balai Métamorphose et leçons sur Poudlard et les annimagus

A 6 ans, Harry maîtrisait tout les sorts ,potions, métamorphoses de bases. Il volait très bien sur un balai et connaissait tout sur Poudlard.

A 8 ans, il maîtrisait tout les sortilèges avancés de magie blanche mais aussi de magie noire ( Slashio, Crucio, Incendio, Impero, Doloris et Avada Kedavra)

A 9 ans il était annimagus mais personne pas même son père ne le savait. Il possédait trois formes : un loup, un phœnix et un dragon, tous noirs au yeux émeraudes. Il aimait beaucoup sa forme de dragon :Il faisait varier les tailles, de 20 cm a 30 m de long, il volait, rugissait et crachait du feu.

A 10 ans il pouvait transplanner sur de longue distance et il allait souvent voir sa marraine Bellatrix qu'il adorait beaucoup et qui le couvait du regard lors des réception de Mangemort.

Il savait aussi qui était ses vrai parents et ils ne les aimait pas surtout quand il sut que ceux ci les avait laisser seul son petit frère et lui.

Il reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard quelques mois plus tard et il y répondit positivement puis il y joignit une lettre de son père.

FLASHBACK

Il relut la lettre :

_**Cher monsieur Potter,**_

_**Nous vous informons de votre inscription à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard depuis votre naissance.**_

_**Nous vous joignons votre liste de fourniture scolaire et attendons votre hibou de confirmation.**_

_**Professeur Mc Gonagall**_

Puis il jeta un œil sur la liste des fournitures :

_**-Une malle**_

_**-Deux robe de sorciers noire pour l'été**_

_**-Deux robes de sorciers noires pour l'hivers**_

_**-Un livre de potion**_

_**-Un livre de botanique**_

_**-Un livre de défense contre les force du mal**_

_**-Un livre de Métamorphose**_

_**-Un livre de soin aux créatures magiques**_

_**-Un livre d'histoire de la magie**_

_**-Les ingrédients de Potion basiques**_

_**-Une baguette magique**_

_**-Un chat ou un rat ou un hibou**_

_**PS : Nous vous rappelons que les élèves de premiers cycle ne peuvent avoir leur propre balai**_

Harry prit la direction du bureau de son père, une moue mécontente sur sa figure.

Lorsqu'il entra, Tom leva la tête vers son fils : 1,35 m, mince , peau bronzée ,yeux émeraudes et visage avec quelques traces de rondeurs enfantines et sans émotions a part a la maison et au réceptions.

Dès qu'il vit la tête de son fils il pointa un regard interrogateur vers celui ci qui lui tendit la lettre, après l'avoir lu Tom avait la même tronche de cochon que son fils. Il lui dit de répondre positivement a l'inscription et de rappeler a ses imbécile son nom. Ce que fit Harry avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Puis son fiston transforma la lettre en beuglante et l'envoya. Tom ricana et son fils se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire sadique.

« _ On va bien rigoler, dit-il simplement avant de saluer son père et de tourner les talons.

FIN FLASHBACK

_Poudlard, Grande Salle table des professeur :_

Dumbeldore venait de commencer le repas avec les autres professeurs lorsqu'un hibou déposa une lettre rouge devant lui, il blêmit et l'ouvrit Lily et James tressaillirent a l'entente de la voix furieuse de leur fils :

ALBUS DUMBELDORE !

JE VOUS INFORME QUE OUI JE VIENS A POUDLARD ET JE VOUS RAPPELLE AUSSI DE NE PAS M '

APELLER HARRY JAMES POTTER MAIS HARRY TOM RIDDLE ! JE SUIS FURIEUX ET ATTENTION A VOUS

ET A VOS PROFESSEURS CAR ILS VONT MORFLER CETTE ANNEE ! ET OSEZ ENCORE M'APPELER POTTER

ET VOUS NE SERAIT PLUS DE CE MONDE !

La lettre se déchira et Lily fondit en larme puis James tenta de la calmer et ils repartirent dans leur chambre. Dumbeldore était anéantit et Mc Gonagall changea le nom sur la liste des premières années qui rentrait a Poudlard en Septembre. Rogue ricana et repartit dans les cachots, un truc de certain ce gamin n'était pas comme son père biologique et pour envoyer une beuglante au directeur il fallait le faire. Il appréciait ce gamin qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui faisait la fierté de son Maître. Il se promit que s'il était a Serpentard il l'adorerait et demanderait au maître pour etre son Oncle.

Le lendemain Dumby convoqua tout les professeurs et il leur demanda de tout faire pour récupérer Harry et le mettre dans leur camp. Ceci fait il se retira et Rogue transplana pour cafter a son Maître.

_Manoir Riddle :_

Tom sentit Rogue s'approcher et il appela son fils, ils allèrent accueillir Rogue qui s'étonna de voir Harry. Certes il était un Potter mais celui ci ne leurs ressemblait pas. Il s'agenouilla et leurs dit :

« _Maître, Mon prince je viens vous faire part d'une mauvaise nouvelle et d'une faveur !

_Parle Severus, lui répondit Tom

_Il s'avère que l'équipe éducative de Poudlard va tout mettre en œuvre pour récupérer votre fils a la demande de Dumbeldore !

_Tiens, tiens… dit moi fiston, tu as toujours ton familier n'est ce pas ?

_Oui Papa ! Laisse moi deviner…Je vais le prendre avec moi a Poudlard ? demanda Harry plein d'espoir

_En effet fils tu prendra Salazar et Gold avec toi

_Super !

_Et Severus quelle est ta requête ?

_J'aimerais devenir l'Oncle de Harry pour pouvoir le protéger et le rassurer quand vous ne serait pas présent.

_Accordé ! Harry ! dit bonjour a ton Oncle »

Severus fut étreint par des bras chaleureux et il fit de même puis il salua Tom et son filleul puis il transplana a Poudlard.

Harry et Tom mangèrent et se couchèrent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap2 : Chemin de Traverse

_Manoir Riddle :_

Harry se leva tôt, il descendit vers la salle a manger, toujours dans son pyjama vert émeraude. Il avait beaucoup grandit depuis son adoption, ses cheveux noirs corbeaux étaient indomptable et ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice. Son visage impassible masquait très bien ses émotions. Quand il arriva dans la salle il y découvrit son père en train de déjeuner. Il le salua et s'installe tranquillement a table. Ils demanda son petit déjeuner habituel et demanda de la viande en plus pour son familier . Celui ci se leva et salua son Maître : son pelage blanc et ses yeux dorés comme des Gallions faisait la fierté d'Harry. On peut dire qu'être le Maître d'un loup ailé de première classe était très rare voire impossible. Son père leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit, un petit sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres de son fils diaboliquement mignon.

« _J'en connais un qui a du etre surpris en recevant une beuglante hier. »

Tom et Harry ricanèrent et son père lui donna rendez-vous pour dans dix minutes pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Tom retrouva Harry dix minutes plus tard devant la cheminée et ensemble ils partirent vers les magasins qui les attendait.

_Chemin de Traverse_ :

Ils arrivèrent tôt sur le chemin plein de magasin et ils prirent la direction de Grimgotts, alors qu'ils entraient ils croisèrent les Malfoys et Harry se cacha un peu plus loin pour faire durer le suspense de sa rencontre avec Drago qui était près de son père. Ils se saluèrent et les Malfoys sortirent de la banque, Harry revint aux cotés de son père et ils prélevèrent de l'argent sur le compte jeune que Tom lui avait ouvert. Enfin ils sortirent et se dirigèrent dans tout les magasins pour faire les achat pour Poudlard. Ils commencèrent par Madame Guipure pour les robes de sorciers puis ils prirent le chemin de Fleury et Bott pour les livres scolaire puis ils prirent les ingrédient basique de potion dans une boutique que leur avait recommandé Severus ensuite ils prirent le chemin de chez Olivander pour la baguette de Harry. Le créateur de Baguette prit les mesures de Harry et après plusieurs essayages ils repartirent avec des baguettes jumelles 27,5 cm, bois amourettes et plume de phœnix. Harry fit un clin d'œil a son père puis ils transplantèrent a la « maison » comme le disait Harry pour la grande joie de son père.

_Bureau de Dumbeldore_ :

Albus avait justement fini de mettre les enseignant au point pour la situation de Harry quand un aigle royal entra et déposa une lettre, il repartit aussi vite signe que la réponse n'était

Pas désirée :

_**Bonjour Albus,**_

Comment vas-tu ? Moi et Harry allons très bien. Il y a une chose dont je voudrais te parler, voilà il y a deux ans que Harry a un familier et il te faudra

_**Te préparer a accueillir un ado farceur et un loup ailé de première classe très protecteur, cordialement, Tom.**_

Il passa la lettre a tout les enseignants, même Lily et James lurent la lettre et furent très étonné, de même pour Rogue car un loup ailé de première classe est un animal rare a approcher et encore plus a apprivoiser.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap3 : Rentrée a Poudlard

_King Cross, Quai 9 trois quart :_

Harry et son père attirèrent beaucoup l'attention, le lord avec un fils et un loup ailé ça ne se voit pas tout les jours. Harry dit au revoir a son père et celui ci lui promit de venir aux réunion parents/prof mais aussi au moindre problème puis il aida son fils a monter dans le train et lui fit un signe de main.

Harry lui le regarda et s'installa dans un compartiment vide avec Salazar, son loup ailé et Gold, son phœnix noir. Il se mit a bouquiner ses livres pendant que le Poudlard Express se

Mettait en route. C'est alors qu'une fille accompagné d'un garçon qui avait l'air maladroit pénétrèrent dans son compartiment sans frapper mis même prévenir.

« _Salut ! Dit tu n'aurait pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien dans le train. Lui demanda la jaune fille

_Non désolé mais je n'ai pas vu de crapaud et moi au moins je frappe avant d'entrer dans un compartiment !

_Eh ! Ne me parle pas comme ça !Je ne suis pas ta chienne…

_Salazar ,la coupa t-il, veut tu la chasser d'ici s'il te plait »

Le loup se leva et grogna sauvagement contre l'impolie qui jappait contre son précieux Maître. La jeune fille blêmit et se carapata loin suivit du jeune garçon qui hurla a la mort.

Harry remercia Salazar et il s'endormit après avoir mis sa robe de sorcier. Ce fut Salazar qui le réveilla en lui léchant le visage, Harry le remercia et se leva puis il prit ses affaires et quant le train fut totalement arrêté pour descendre puis il se rangea dans la file des premières années. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac et ils montèrent dans des barques dirigées par un demi géant totalement cinglé qui s'appelait Hagrid si ses souvenirs était bon, Salazar et Gold volaient près de sa barque, la dernière de la file et il leurs dit de filer vers Poudlard et de l'attendre a l'entrée. Ils obéirent tout les deux puis Harry regarda autour de lui et remarqua la fille du train qui bavardait avec un roux, sûrement un Weasley, et un garçon aux cheveux noirs comme lui et aux yeux marrons boue, il devina que ce bouseux devait être son frère, Godric, il se refrogna et quand les barques furent a l'arrêt il descendit de la sienne calmement. Puis l'ensemble des élèves se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château et là le Gardien des clefs dit :

« _C'est bon professeur Mc Gonagall tout les premières années sont arrivés et le voyage s'est bien passé.

_Bien Hagrid. Allez les enfants vous me suivez et rester groupé ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! »

_Poudlard :_

Elle fit entrer l'ensemble des élèves dans une salle puis elle ferma les portes et les laissa là. Certain commencèrent a se regrouper entre eux : Potter, Granger, Londubat, Lovegood et Weasley a droite Malfoy, Crabe, Goyle, Zambini et Parkinson a gauche les autres un peu partout et Harry près de la porte avec son loup, Gold étant absent il devina que son oiseau devait être partit dans la volière. La prof se ramena environ dix minutes plus tard, laissant la salle vide, elle fut suivit par un troupeau d'élèves tous inquiets de ce qu'il devait bien faire pour être répartis. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle qu'identifia Harry comme la Grande Salle dont son père lui parlait Tom lui avait tout raconter sur Poudlard et Harry savait exactement ou se trouvait chaque salle. Ils furent stoppés au fond de la salle et la prof les laissa là puis elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, devant celle ci trônait un tabouret et un chapeau étrange. Celui ci se mouva sur place et Harry eu une petite idée pour amuser la galerie.

« _Confusio !, lança t-il »

Le Choipeau se mit a chanter mais au lieu de la traditionnelle chanson, il se mit a chanter :

**Bien l 'bonjour ,**

**Les ptit enfants,**

Mettez l' capioche Sur vos caboche

**Nous verrons ou vous irez**

**A Serpentard c'est les malin**

**Ceux là sont vraiment taquin**

**A Gryffondor c'est les teigneux**

**Ce sont les courageux**

**A Serdaigle c'est les cerveaux**

**Sale bande d'intello**

**A Poufsouffle c'est les andouilles**

**Vous y serrez sans c*********

La Grande Salle fut prit d'un fou rire phénoménal et Dumbeldore eut un sourire amusé. Harry fit un clin d'œil aux jumeaux Weasley qui le regardèrent ébahis : Personne n'avait osé faire cela et personne n'y avait pensé. Harry retira son sort et le professeur commença a faire l'appel pour la répartition :

«_Abbot Hannah !

_**Serpentard !**

_Colin Crivey !

_**Gryffondor!**

_Hermione Granger!

_**Gryffondor!**

_Ronald Weasley!

_**Gryffondor!**

_Godric Potter! »

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle alors que le garçon brun aux yeux noisette s'avançait jusqu'au tabouret et mit le Choipeau sur sa tête, une minute plus tard le Choipeau hurla :

« _**Gryffondor !**

_Harry Riddle ! »

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la grande salle, des chuchotements se firent entendre et Harry s'avançât fièrement vers le Tabouret suivit de son loup ou il prit place avec grâce et il mit délicatement le Choipeau sur sa tête :

__Tiens ,tiens un autre Potter !_

__La ferme je suis un Riddle ! Je suis le fils de Voldemort et si tu continu jte tue!_

_Bien ! Alors du courage, de l'assiduité, et beaucoup d'ambition et de ruse alors vaut mieux te mettre a…

_**Serpentard !**

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la Grande Salle alors qu'Harry se levait avec la grâce d'un félin et partit tranquillement s'asseoir a la table des verts et argents, un petit sourire malicieux collé au visage. Il s'assit et attendit la suite des événements :

« _Drago Malfoy !

_**Serpentard !**

_Zambini Blaise !

_**Serpentard ! **

_Crabe !

_**Serpentard !**

_Goyle !

_**Sepentard !**

_Luna Lovegood !

_**Poufsouffle ! **

**_**Pansy Parkinson !

_**Serpentard !** »

La Répartition se termina après deux ou trois élèves plus tard et Drago, Crabe, Goyle et Parkinson s'assirent près de Harry. Ils lui lancèrent quelques regard en coin et préparèrent leurs mauvais coup pour les cours avec les Gryffondors. Harry écouta avec une oreille distraite mais lui pensait a tout les mauvais coups qu'IL avait préparer pour les cours avec les Gryffondors et ses parents. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il pensait a eux il regarda a la table des professeurs et les vit qui le regardait avec un air horrifié ! Lily était mince, les cheveux roux et les mêmes yeux verts que lui tandis que James lui avait refilé ses cheveux noirs corbeau indomptable et un physique assez correct . On peut dire qu'avec ses ses cheveux mis long sauvages, sa peau bronzée et ses yeux verts, Harry attendrissait toutes les filles plus agee qui se demandaient comme un enfant de 11 ans pouvait etre aussi mignon.

Harry revint a la réalité lorsque le vieux fou se leva pour donner le règlement de Poudlard mais Harry s'en moquait bien puisqu'il connaissait plusieures formules pour se rendre invisible et qu'il voulait récupérer une carte dans le bureau de Rusard ce soir. Puis le vieux citronné du cerveaux leur dit de bien vouloir aller dans les dortoirs :

«_ Monsieur Riddle !Veuillez venir dans mon bureau maintenant s'il vous plait !

_Bien monsieur ! »

Harry suivit le Directeur dans son bureau et là il trouva Lily, James et Godric installés dans un canapé, il se refrogna et haussa un sourcil comme le ferait un vrai Serpentard. James et sa famille le fixaient :

« _Eh bien ! Les Potter ne sont pas bien élevés ! Papa me l'avait bien dit qu'ils me fixeraient comme un singe au zoo !,attaqua Harry, Oh mais suis-je bête ils oublient aussi leurs enfants dans une maison et ils confient leurs Secret aux Mangemorts !

_ Harry je t'interdis de parler comme ça ! Tu devrais avoir honte de parler ainsi a ta famille !, se défendit James

James Potter ! Ne parle pas comme ça a ton fils ! ,lui hurla Lily, puis elle se tourna vers Harry, Oh mon bébé on a eu si peur ! Voldemort t'a enlevé et nous avons tous fait pour te récupérer mais on n'as pas pu ! Et Peter est mort maintenant ! Sirius, ton parrain nous avait dit de donner le secret a Peter et il a fait croire qu'il était le Gardien du Secret ! Mais maintenant on t'a retrouvé ! »

Lily prit Harry dans ses bras, ou du moins elle essaya mais Harry fut plus rapide et l'esquiva :

« _Lily Potter ! Tu crois vraiment que tu peut rivaliser avec Tom, Bellatrix et Severus ?!

**_**Comment ?!, fit Dumbeldore

_ Ben oui Marraine Bellatrix et Oncle Severus ! Et puis Tom est mon père certes pas biologique mais c'est mon père tout de même !

_Voyons Harry ! Tes vrais parents sont…

_ Je sais James et Lily Potter sont mes parents biologiques mais laisser deux bébé de un et deux ans seul sans vérifier si la personne qui les gardent est vraiment de confiance il faut le faire donc pour moi ce ne sont plus mes parent même si Godric est mon frère. Et encore je ne l'apprecit pas vraiment c'est un imbécile. »

Harry tourna les talons et sortit du bureau , laissant sa famille anéantit.

Puis il se dirigea vers la salle commune de Serpentard et dit le mot de passe « Salazar ».Son loup et son phœnix étaient le centre d'attention, il les siffla et tous les trois entrèrent dans leurs chambre suivit de Drago qui dormait avec Harry selon le plan de chambre. Harry prit sa douche, mit son bas de pyjama vert émeraude en soie et sortit pour chercher son haut devant un Drago bavant qui se repris et fila sous la douche, laissant un Harry ricanant qui se coucha avec son loup dans son lit. Dix minutes plus tard Drago sortit de la salle de bain et découvrit un Harry roulé en boule contre un loup qui le recouvrait de son aile et un phœnix au creux du bras, il s'approcha pour voir un visage serein ayant presque l'air d'un ange. Ils se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

Deux heures plus tard Harry ouvrit les yeux et prononçât un sort d'invisibilité suivit d'un « Silencio ! » pour insoriser ses pas. Il sortit discrètement du dortoir et prit la direction du bureau de Rusard ou il entre pour découvrir Miss Teigne qui feulait dans sa direction Harry eut un sourire et dévoila son aura qui fit fuir la vieille chatte. Il devait faire vite car les profs devait avoir sentit son aura, il fouilla dans les tiroirs et trouva se qu'il cherchait :La carte du Maraudeur !

Il repartit en quatrième vitesse dans son dortoir et se recoucha, la journée de demain serait rude et rien qu'en y pensant il ricana. Il s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla plus tôt que Drago et il s'étira, prit une douche rapide, mit un jogging et partit dans le parc de Poudlard. Là il s'exercat a différents arts martiaux et sortilèges puis il s'amusa a la pratique du sabre et au lancer de poignard. Il enchaîna avec un sprint et une course d'endurance de trente minutes puis il rentra se relava et s'habilla puis il prit son petit déjeuner en même temps que Drago et il prit la direction de la Volière pour écrire a son père. Ceci fait il repartit en direction de la bibliothèque et entreprit de lire tout les livres qu'il n'avait pas lu ou étudié chez lui c'est a dire une dizaine d'ouvrages mais sur ordre de son père il ne s'approcha pas de la Réserve. Lorsqu'il eut terminer ses activités il se balada dans le château et tomba sur Drago a qui il n'avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu 'il le connaissait c'est a dire hier. Il l'évita mais Drago le colla et Harry finit par s'énerver et lui donna un bon coup de poing et lui colla un poignard a la gorge puis il lui dit :

« _Tu m'adresse une seule fois la parole ou tu me colle encore une fois et jte tue ok ?!

_Ok !ok ! Pas de problème, lui répondit un Drago paniqué qui s'enfuit lorsqu'il le lâcha »

Harry le regarda partir avec un sourire amusé et reprit sa route, au détour d'un couloir il croisa le fils Potter et sa clique qui le suivirent. Harry n'attendit pas et siffla Salazar qui accouru et marcha a ses cotés, faisant flipper Hermione et Neville mais pas Godric ni ce sale Weasley qui entraînèrent les autres a leurs suites puis il prit la direction des toilettes des fille et fit la conversation avec Mimi Geignarde comme ci de rien n'était. Lorsque Potter et sa clique eurent disparu il sortit la carte et dit le mot de passe :

« _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! »

Puis il vit que Potter et sa Bande était un peu plus loin dont il décida d'ouvrir la Chambre et d'y rester un bout de temps. Il siffla :

« __**Ouvres toi**_ ! »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Harry siffla de nouveau :

« __**Escalier !**_ »

Des escaliers apparurent et Harry descendit suivit de près par Salazar puis il referma la porte, il ouvrit la seconde et entra dans la salle qui depuis fort longtemps était pleine d'eau dans les bassins. Il se dirigea vers la statue de Salazar et dit de nouveau le mot de passe :

« _Viens a moi Héritiers de Salazar Serpentard ! »

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer un Basilic qui le toisa :

«_ _**Seul le Maître peut m'appeler ! Seul le Maître ou ses descendant peuvent me regarder droit dans les yeux !Seul le Maître me parle fourchelangue !**_ »

Harry eut un petit sourire et fixa le Basilic dans les yeux puis il siffla :

« _**Je suis Harry Tom Riddle descendant légitime de Salazar Serpentard ! **_

_**_Maître !Soyez le bienvenue chez vous ! Vos appartements sont là haut ! Scandra vous guidera en cas de doute !**_ »

Harry suivit le Basilic et découvrit les appartements des quatre fondateurs mais il resta dans la chambre de Salazar. Celui ci vint dans son portrait et fut surprit de le découvrir ici. Harry lui demanda d'exanimer son aura pour savoir s 'il était son descendant. Salazar accepta et confirma l'hypothèse de Tom et Harry : il était un descendant direct de Salazar lui même.

Harry soupira de soulagement et remercia Salazar qui lui posa des questions auxquelles Harry répondit avec des détails qui étonnèrent Salazar lui même. Puis il demanda a Salazar comment entrer et sortir des appartements sans avoir a passer par la Chambre et ce dernier le lui dit de bon cœur : étant un descendants de Fondateur Harry pouvait transplanner comme il le voulait dans le château et même déplacer les pièce du château même le bureau du directeur. Ce qui donna une bonne idée de blague pour énerver ses prof et ses parents biologiques. Il remercia Salazar et lui promit de revenir souvent pour discuter ce qu 'accepta Salazar immédiatement pour cause d'ennui pendant les discussion avec le Directeur drogué au citron pour la grande hilarité de Harry qui se moqua ouvertement du directeur devant son ancêtre. Puis il transplana directement dans sa salle commune et révisa son emploi du temps du lundi :

2 h de Potion avec son Oncle et les Gryffondor

1h de Métamorphose avec Mc Gonagall et encore les Gryffondors

1h d'Histoire de la Magie avec M Binns et les Serdaigle

2h de soin au créatures magique avec James Potter et encore les Gryffondors

1 h de DCFM avec Lily Potter et encore et toujours les Gryffondors

Il soupira et révisa tout le programme des cours qu'il connaissait déjà grâce a Papa Tom puis il lança un Tempus pour voir qu'il était 18 h 30, il prit une bonne douche et quand tout le monde fut prêt ils descendirent manger dans la Grande Salle. Là tout le monde mangea dans un brouhaha impossible et Harry donna de la viande a son loup. Ils discutait tous lorsque le phœnix de Harry fit son entrée, ce qui étonna Dumbeldore, le phénix d'un noir corbeau et aux yeux dorés fit un tour et Harry se leva et siffla deux notes claires. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il levait son bras pour un accueillir Gold qui s'y posa avec grâce et qui lui donna un coup de bec. Harry rigola légèrement et le caressa doucement avant de détacher une lettre qu'il mit dans sa poche. Gold prit sa place sur son épaule et mangea avec son Maître en même temps que Salazar. Harry entendit des chuchotements du genre :

« _Eh t'as vu il a un phœnix !

_Ouais il est peut etre pas si mauvais que ça

_Dites les gars c'est bien un phœnix ? J'ai entendu dire que les phœnix n'éclosait que si l'âme de leurs Maître était pure et qu'il était puissant ! »

Il ne réagit pas et lorsque le repas fut terminé il envoya son phœnix a la volière et prit le chemin de sa salle commune ou il prépara son sac pour le lendemain.

Il se coucha après Drago et s'endormit tôt en pensant aux cours.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 : Lettres et premiers cours

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla tôt, il lut sa lettre :

_**Mon cher Harry,**_

_**Comment vas-tu fiston ? Ici nous allons bien et quand j'ai reçut ta lettre**_

_**Je l'ai lue devant tout le monde, je suis fier que Salazar t'ai reconnu comme son **_

_**Héritier et je suis vraiment très fier que tu sois a Serpentard ! Fais en voir de toutes les couleurs**_

_**A ses foutus Gryffondor, nous sommes tous avec toi au Manoir !N'oubli pas d'avoir de bonnes notes**_

_**Et de te faire des amis, quant a Drago tu peux etre amis avec lui c'est un bon gamin et excuse toi pour **_

_**ce que tu lui a fait et ce que tu lui a dit il a du avoir peur. Nous sommes pressés d'avoir d'autres nouvelles **_

_**de toi et nous avons hâte d'etre aux vacances d'Halloween pour te revoir.**_

A très bientôt, je t'aime, Ton Père

Harry sourit, il était heureux, son père et ses Mangemorts étaient fiers de lui. Et Marraine Bellatrix aussi, ce qui le rendait vraiment content ! Il réveilla Drago qui tomba a terre de peur :

« _Heu Drago ?

_Heu…oui ?

_Désolé pour hier !Vraiment !J'était a cran !

_Nan c'est bon jte comprend ! Moi aussi en fait désolé !

_ Amis ?

Amis ! »

Harry sauta dans les bras d'un Drago supéfait mais qui se reprit et le sera lui aussi dans ses bras. Harry et Drago prirent leurs affaires et allèrent dans les cachots pour leur cours de potions. Puis Harry raconta a Drago la blague qu'il contait faire a Godric, celui ci arrivait justement avec la tête dans les nuages ce qui déclencha le fou rire des deux amis.

Le professeur entra, énonçât les règles du cours et il fit l'appel :

« _Zambini Blaise?

_Oui !

_Malfoy Drago?

_ Oui !

_Crabe ?

_ Oui !

_Goyle ?

_ Oui !

_Riddle Harry ?

_ Oui !

_Parkinson Pansy ?

_ Oui !

_Nott Théodore ?

_ Oui !

_Granger Herniome ?

_ Oui !

_Weasley Ronald ?

_ Oui !

_Londubat Neville ?

_ Oui !

_Potter Godric ?

_ Oui !

_ oh oui notre nouvelle célébrité ! »

Rogue prit son air sérieux se qui fit sourire Harry, son Oncle sérieux ?! Eh bien les autres ne l'avait pas vu dans la piscine ou a cheval, ou encore a table au Manoir quand Harry racontait des blagues a son père qui malgré son sérieux éclatait de rire de même que Severus et Bellatrix. Rogue dut voir son sourire car il se racla la gorge et Harry retrouva son masque d'impassibilité.

Puis il fixa Godric qui se mit a rougir :

« _Bien Monsieur Potter ! Ou puis je trouver un béozar ?

_Je ne sais pas Monsieur

_Et quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue loup ?

_ Je ne sais pas Monsieur

_Bien ! avez vous ouvert vos livres avant de venir a l'école Monsieur Potter ?

_ Non Monsieur

_Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Monsieur Riddle pouvez vous répondre a ses deux questions ?

_Oui Monsieur ! Le béozar est une pierre qui guérie de n'importe quel poison et on le trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres. Quand au napel et le tue loup c'est la même chose que l'on peut appeler Aconit sous sa forme de plante ! oh ! Et oui Oncle Sev' j'ai ouvert mes livres avant de venir a l'école ! »

Rogue ricana et répondit :

« _Bien Harry on peut voir que ton père est très sévère pour tout ce qui touche les études !

_ Oh ça y faut le voir ! »

Rogue cita une potion et la recette apparut sur le tableau, il demanda a ses élèves de la faire, les ingrédients étant disponibles dans la réserve. Harry se mit immédiatement a la confection de la potion tout en soufflant des indications a Drago pour qu'il puisse réussir et comprendre les effet de tout les ingrédients, lorsque soudain, la potion de Neville se mit a bouillir un peu plus que prévu et son chaudron se mit a sautiller sur place ! Rogue ordonna a ses élèves de quitter la salle calmement mais ils le l'écoutèrent pas et dans la bousculade

Harry tomba et se cogna la tête contre une table et perdit connaissance alors que la potion explosait et qu'une fumée toxique se répandait dans la salle de classe. Les élèves étaient tous dehors et Rogue passa en revue ou du moins essaya de compter les élèves mais ceux ci étaient paniqué :

« _SILENCE ET TOUT LE MONDE EN RANG, hurla t-il »

Les élèves se calmèrent Rogue remarqua alors l'absence d'Harry, il envoya Drago chercher le directeur puis il entra dans la classe pour chercher Harry, il fit le tour de la classe avant de buter contre quelque chose de mou. Il attrapa cette chose qui s'avéra etre Harry puis il sortit et couru a l'infirmerie ou il coucha Harry et s'écarta pour laisser Mme Pomfresh s'occuper du jeune homme. Dumbeldore arriva et s'enquit de la santé de Harry, pendant que Rogue transplantait vers le Manoir Riddle.

_Manoir Riddle :_

Tom discutait avec Bellatrix lorsque Rogue paniqué arriva par transplanage :

« _Maitre ! C'est Harry !

_Que c'est-il passer? , demanda un Tom inquiet

_ Un chaudron a explosé pendant mon cours et il est sûrement tombé dans la bousculade et a perdu connaissance ! Il est intoxiqué !

_Bellatrix prend ta baguette et mon nécessaire de soin ! On va a Poudlard ! »

Ils récupérèrent le nécessaire de soins et ils transplanèrent tout les trois dans un pop sonore.

_Poudlard, Entrée principale :_

Tom, Bellatrix et Rogue arrivèrent ensemble au plus grand désarroi de l'école, ils entrèrent et Tom dut esquiver trois ou quatre Stupéfix puis il lança un expeliarmus et reccupera les baguettes de Lily, James, Mc Gonagall et Mr Binns. Ils les contourna et fonça a l'infirmerie pour la plus grande frayeur de Poppy et la stupeur de Dumbeldore. Il s'approcha de Harry, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux élèves qui se rassemblait dans l'entrée de celle ci. Il examina Harry et demanda a Severus de lui confectionner un antidote d'urgence mais Severus ne le connaissant pas ils prirent la direction des cachots ensemble, laissant Bellatrix avec Harry. Celle ci se pencha et épongea le front de Harry qui dégoulinait de sueur. A ce contact, il ouvrit les yeux et grimaça de douleur :

« _Marraine Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? on est a la maison ?

_ Non mon poussin on est dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il y a eu un accident pendant ton cours de potion et Severus t'a amené ici avant de venir nous chercher ton père et moi ! Ne bouge pas ! Il est au cachot il prépare une potion pour te guérir !

_ Ok je bouge pas mais ça fait mal marraine !

_ Je sais mais reste calme »

Lily Potter entra et accouru vers Harry, suivie de James et Godric :

« _Harry mon chérie tu vas bien ? Oh mon dieu James ! Tu mal ou ? Godric Potter ! Que c'est-il passé ?!

_ Ben Neville a rajouté un deuxième bouse de Dragon dans sa potion et elle a explosé mais je te jure que j'y suis pour rien ! »

Lily tenta de s'approcher mais Bellatrix l'en empêcha :

« _Tiens ! Lily Potter ! Pas touche a mon filleul sinon, dis adieu a ta vie !

_Bellatrix Lestrange ?! Tu devrais etre a Askaban non ? Après ce que tu as fait aux Londubats !

_DOLORIS ! »

Harry avait pointé sa baguette vers Lily et avait lancé le sort sans attendre le reste. Lily hurla de douleur et tomba a terre :

« _Ne parle plus jamais de ça devant moi sale sang de Bourbe ! , cracha Harry, sinon tu crève et adios amigos ! »

Puis il se crispa de douleur et hurla, Tom arriva et fonça vers son fils puis il l'allongea et lui fit prendre la potion de guérison.

Harry se laissa faire puis il s'endormit, Tom invoqua une chaise et resta assit a attendre le réveil de son fils tendit que Lily se relevait et partait, en larmes.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla et posa son regard autour de lui, il ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre, puis il se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé et regarda son lit ou il découvrit son père roupillant sur ses bras. Il se leva et grimaça, ses jambes avaient du mal a le porter et il avançât vers la porte de l'infirmerie en s'appuyant sur le mur. Il entendit son père grogner mais il ne se retourna pas et transplana dans les appartenant de Salazar Serpentard ou celui ci le réprimanda d'etre sortit de l'infirmerie sans l'autorisation de Mme Pomfresh. Harry ricana et Salazar lui promit de l'éduquer et de lui enseigner des sort personnel pour le duel comme le Serpensortia, le sectumsempra ou le levicorpus qui amusèrent beaucoup Harry. Au bout de quelques trentes minutes, il s'assit et s'endormit sur le lit de Salazar. Celui ci repartit dans le bureau de Dumbeldore et l'en informa, notre directeur partit vers l'infirmerie et réveilla Tom qui paniqua et fonça vers la chambre des Secrets suivit de Dumbeldore, Lily, James et Godric. Ceux ci furent surprit de découvrit un Basilic avec lequel Tom parla puis le serpent s'éloigna et Tom et sa 'clique' entrèrent dans les appartement des Fondateurs ou ils découvrirent Harry endormit et les portraits des Fondateurs. Tom prit tendrement Harry dans ses bras et le ramena a l'infirmerie pour qu'il puisse finir de se reposer ensuite il laissant un message en fourchelangue et transplana chez lui en saluant Dumbeldore, Lily, James et Godric. Bellatrix les salua a son tour puis transplana a la suite de Tom, laissant les quatre restant totalement bouche bée !

Harry se réveilla deux heures plus tard, il papillonna des yeux et aperçut Lily, James et Dumbeldore a son chevet, il s'assit sur son lit et laissa Lily le prendre dans ses bras puis il grogna et cette femme bizarre selon lui le lâcha. Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit la lettre de son père, il l'ouvrit :

_**La potion t'a sûrement guérie complètement si tu lis ça !**_

**_Ne me fait plus de tour comme ça en disparaissant comme ça dans la Chambre ok !_**

_**Remercie ton Oncle il m'a bien aidé, et ne laisse pas les Potter et la saleté de Directeur **_

_**te marcher sur les pieds**_** !**

Il sourit et ricana en pensant a la petite blague qu'il pourrais faire au banquet de ce soir. Lily voulu le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras mais Harry se leva et fila vers Madame Pomfresh pour demander un mot d'excuse et fila vers son cours de Métamorphose.

Il attrapa son mot et fila vers la salle de Métamorphose et frappa a la porte.


End file.
